Harry Potter and the Years of Promiscuity
by gaysandcrime
Summary: It's his sexual awakening; so, of course, Harry has lots of hot gay sex and enjoys it immensely. Or: Harry sucks a lot of cock, is a really pushy bottom and has a major Daddy kink; Snape is just collateral damage.


AN: Exactly what the summary and title say; Harry sucks cock A LOT and enjoys it. If you don't like slash then WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE? Also, oodles of Drarry smutty fun interspersed with the Snarry, although it is a Snarry fic, so don't get your knickers in a twist! I just used Draco shamelessly (much like Harry does) in order to move the plot along and add in more hot gay sex mixed with jealousy and rage. So, yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Harry sat at home in his bedroom at the Dursley's, his sheets on the floor and his cock in his hand. At sixteen years of age, Harry was hardly a newcomer to masturbation; after all, he and his friends had been wanking since their Third year, some even since Second. No, Harry was no stranger to the act; what he was a stranger to, however, was the subject matter to which he was wanking to. Before, it had always been thoughts and images of girls he knew: Ginny, Lavender, Cho, even Hermione if he was desperate. Now, though, those sorts of images didn't work for him. Now he needed images of strong muscular chests and thighs, boys in their Quidditch gear with a broomstick between their legs, scruffy stubble and a large, masculine hand on his cock.

Now, Harry needed thoughts of boys he knew to get him off.

It wasn't entirely surprising, to be honest. His affection for Cho hadn't ever really been more than a fleeting crush, and his feelings for Ginny were pretty much as any brother would have for his sister. The thought of breasts was boring, while the thought of a hard cock in his ass made him rock hard; after thinking about _that_ , it was hardly difficult to come to the right conclusion.

He was gay. Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, the Chosen One, was 100%, indubitably into cock. It was nice to know something so solid and unchanging about himself for a change, and Harry hastened to inform his friends of his discovery. Hermione wrote back immediately and said she had suspected all along. Her postscript made him giggle for a whole minute.

 _ps. Ron now owes me ten galleons and one of those fancy new quills at Scrivenshafts. I told him you'd come out soon, but he didn't think you would until at least graduation. Poor Ronald, so oblivious._

 _pps. Oh, I'd forgotten; now I can ask you to buy me a scarf and such for Christmas and not feel terribly awkward that you'll have to wander about the Women's section alone. Lucky me!_

When Ron's letter arrived by owl only a few hours later, it had a multitude of post-scripts added by each member of the family. Harry smiled as he read through them all.

 _ps from Ron. Well, there goes all my spending money. Now I have to buy Hermione a new quill **and** give her ten galleons! Do you think she'll settle for the quill if I agree to let the rest acrue interest?_

 _ps from Gred and Forge. Harry! We knew we saw you checking us out last year! Couldn't help but admire our dashing good looks and charm, of course._

 _ps from Bill & Charlie. We fear Mum's planning on adding you to the mandatory knitting group. Good luck, mate._

 _ps from Ginny. Hah! I knew there was a reason we didn't work out! Now I can tell stupid girls like Lavender that there really isn't anything wrong with me. Also, expect a makeover when I see you next. You are not getting out of it._

 _ps from Percy. Congratulations, Harry._

 _ps from Mr. Weasley. Good for you, son! We are happy for you, although Molly is a bit sad she won't get any grandbabies from you. Ah well, say la vee as those muggles say._

 _ps from Mrs. Weasley. Oh Harry darling, that's wonderful news! I'll be sure to bake you a special cake for the occaision, so you can properly celebrate. Now you just have to focus on finding yourself a handsome young man. Oh, and don't expect to wiggle out of the mandatory parents-meet-the-girlfriend routine, just because you'll be bringing a boy! Although I know whoever you choose will be a perfect gentleman...oh dear, Ron says I'm taking up too much space and making this too long. Very well, if I must go then I must go. Goodbye, Harry dear, and stay safe! Don't forget to use those muggle contraptions, what are they called- cunduns? Codums? Well, you know what I mean. We love you, write back when you can._

Harry choked when he read the last line of Mrs. Weasley's very long postscript. Condoms!? She was telling him to use condoms?! Harry felt himself flushing and quickly flipped the letter over so he would not have to see it. Out of sight out of mind, and all that. Although he still wished the floor would open up and swallow him. God, Mums should never speak of such things...ever.

Anyways, now it was hours later and he was laying in bed, his sheets on the floor and his hand on his cock, twisting and stroking it quickly as he thought about his various Quidditch teammates in the shower, professional Quidditch stars he'd always found alluring, some of the more... _striking_...paintings of men that lined Hogwarts's halls. As his visions and images blurred together in his mind, he thought about his hand being another boy's hand, stroking him long and slow, and then that hand became a man's hand, cupping his sack and rubbing his perineum lightly. Then that hand became attached to a thin, pale body, tall and sleek, undulating above him in a very carnal fashion. Harry's hand moved quicker and his hips jerked upwards to thrust into his fist as he imagined that imaginary man sucking him deep into his throat...or _him_ sucking the _man's_ cock deep into his throat...mmmm, yes, that sounds lovely...and looks even lovelier...

oOo

As you can imagine, that summer was a very fun and exploratory one, despite Harry being required to stay at the Dursley's for the duration of the holiday. At one point during the month of July, Harry found himself in possession of some very illicit gay pornography courtesy of Hermione who believed it to be her duty as his best friend to teach him everything he could possibly need to know about being gay. So, on one of those rare nights when all the Dursley's were out together and weren't to be expected back until very late, Harry found himself seated on the couch in the sitting room, a DVD in the player and the television turned on with the volume up high.

Which turned out to be a colossal mistake, since the very first thing to be heard was a very loud and throaty moan as the image of two men kissing came up on the screen. Harry hastily turned the volume down, not wanting the neighbors to notice anything and then have them report back to Aunt Petunia; he could only imagine what utter nonsense they'd make up about _this_. Although it might be better than the reality, considering he didn't think his Aunt and Uncle were the liberal progressive sort.

Harry turned his attention back to the screen and watched (with the volume much lower) a very enjoyable fifteen minutes of spectacular gay sex. Who knew two men could do and enjoy so many things! Things were certainly looking up for Harry The Homosexual if all of those avenues were available to him. He watched the next fifteen minutes of spectacular gay sex and soaked up knowledge like a sponge, ignoring his raging hard on in favor of learning more; Hermione would be so proud of him.

oOo

Alone in his the house once again, Harry didn't bother going downstairs to view more gay porn films; he'd seen all the ones Hermione had sent him (some more than once; he was particularly fond of the one with all the rimming and the one with the Daddy kink. Harry was quite sure he had a huge Daddy kink) and having seen all the theory in a visible demonstration, now needed to practice them for himself. Practice does make perfect after all...

Harry pressed his heels to the bed and bent his knees, making sure he could reach his arse properly before opening the large tub of lube Hermione had sent during the first week of August as a late birthday present. He dipped his fingers in and then reached down to spread it across his crack and hole, making sure to rub slowly and thoroughly. He felt his cock twitch and harden as he began the slow process of pressing one finger into his arse, and moaned quietly as he managed to work his finger in up to the second knuckle. He wriggled a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position for his legs to be in, before withdrawing his finger slightly and then pushing it back in. Harry's breath hitched and he felt a small dribble of precum drip onto his tensed stomach from the swollen head of his cock. _God, this is hot._

He pulled his finger all the way out, slicked a bit more lube onto it, and pressed it all the way in without thought, only wanting desperately to find that special thing inside of him that Hermione's magazines had said was called the "prostate gland". He let out a gasp as his fingertip brushed against something and his whole body quivered and jerked as if he'd been electrocuted. "Good god, that's amazing," he breathed as he brushed against it again and again, and his cock began to weep onto his stomach.

Harry quickly removed his finger and slicked up with lube again, this time working two fingers into his hole and pressing them firmly in until they were as deep as they could go. He felt incredibly full, and although it was a bit uncomfortable, Harry knew it was only because he'd never done this before, and that once he got used to it, it would feel as natural as breathing, although ten times as good.

He giggled a bit before scissoring his fingers like the magazine said to, and jolted again when one of them pressed against his prostate. He moaned much louder this time, aware that the house was empty so he could be as loud as he wanted. He left his cock untouched and slowly worked his two fingers in and out, trying to find some sort of rhythm that would work with the awkward position he was laying in. Suddenly he decided to try a different position, as the one he was using was only succeeding at making his legs cramp up; he knelt on the bed and reached behind himself, sliding his two fingers straight back into his arse with absolutely no trouble. He gasped and moaned again when one of his fingers pressed against his prostate, more fully this time as his fingers seemed to reach an even deeper place from this position. Harry closed his eyes and slowly fucked himself with those two fingers, using his free hand to reach back and spread his arse cheeks a bit in order to try and work a third finger in there. When the third finger slid in with little difficulty, Harry understood exactly why some men said they loved bottoming; he felt so absolutely full, stretched as he was around his three fingers, all three of them rubbing constantly against his prostate with each thrust. How, after knowing how beautifully _spectacular_ it felt to be stretched and filled like that, could he not be a bottom? It simply wasn't possible. Not that he wouldn't like to try topping at some point, but even in his pre-knowledgeable fantasies, Harry had always been the one with the cock in his arse, not the other way around. The nice thick, long cock of his imaginary man, fucking him deep and hard and long...Harry whimpered and threw his head back as his fingers fucked his hole harshly, stabbing his prostate with each upward thrust.

"Oh fuck, fuck me, this is...Jesus Christ, shite, so good... _ahhhh_... _fuck me, daddy, fuck me hard._ "

When Harry came, it was by far the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. It was also the loudest. Later that night the next door neighbor Mrs. Turner could be found thinking about the strange noise from the upper floor of the house next door; she could have sworn it sounded like a young man calling for his daddy.

oOo

Harry's first real life gay sex experience was not with someone he'd ever thought he'd have gay sex with. In fact, Harry had never entertained the idea of having anything to do with _anything_ , with this other person. Not because they weren't attractive- because they were. And not because they weren't smart since they were also that too. They were also very good at Quidditch and a very talented dueler. In fact, there were a plethora of reasons why it should have occurred to Harry before that this person might be suitable for sexual experiences.

The reason they were not, however, was thus: Draco Malfoy.

Why on earth would Harry Potter have ever considered Malfoy when thinking about people with which to spend sexually intimate time? He wouldn't have, and that is the cold hard truth. Which is why, on the ninth of September, Harry is very surprised to find himself kissing Malfoy in a dark corridor after curfew. He is also surprised when Malfoy suggests more, although not adverse.

And so it is that Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world and the Prophet's proclaimed Chosen One has his first ever gay sexual experience with none other than Draco Malfoy.

That he also has his second such experience with Draco Malfoy is of little consequence. That his third also occurs with the same person is of little more consequence, but surely not enough to be noted. But that his fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh are _also_ with Draco Malfoy, and in quick succession, is to be noted and annotated and basically just recorded in any format available. Because somehow, some way- Draco Malfoy becomes the first person Harry Potter has ever sucked the cock of. This is important, not because sucking cock is a noteworthy activity in and of itself; but because Harry Potter finds he has an innate talent for it, as well as a positively _insatiable_ appetite.

And that is where our story begins.

oOo

"Fuck! Fuuuck..." Draco's voice was high and breathy as Harry ran his tongue up and down his shaft for the fifth time that week. He curled it around the head of Draco's cock and savored the taste and feel of it, knowing that there really was no better or more satisfying activity than sucking someone's cock until they were weak in the knees and begging for release. Not even Quidditch could match.

They stood (well, Draco stood and Harry kneeled) in an empty corridor on the fifth floor, Draco leaning into a darkened alcove while Harry was kneeling in the moonlight which streamed in through the window across the hall. Only Draco's cock was visible in the moonlight, and Harry thought it a thing of beauty. He let his hands come up to play with Draco's balls the way he knew the other boy liked best, and one finger tapped gently against the boy's perineum. When Draco moaned and writhed wantonly, thrusting further into Harry's mouth, Harry felt himself grow hard in his trousers and moved one hand back down to palm himself as he gently licked at the weeping head of Draco's cock, tiny little kitten licks to lap up the precum which poured out. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and closed his eyes, letting the head of Draco's wet cock rub slowly and lazily against his lips, painting them in fluid and then licking it off them slowly so as to savor the taste. Draco moaned again and thrust forwards forcefully, his cock sliding across Harry's cheek and making them both shudder with pleasure.

While Harry opened his mouth up obediently when Draco pressed his cock against his lips, and let Draco fuck his mouth as fast and hard and deep as he wanted to, neither noticed the shadow just down the hall. It was only there for a minute, and when the moon flitted behind a cloud in the sky and Draco thrust once more and came down Harry's throat, the shadow seemed to grow a little bigger and more substantial. And when Harry pulled away and a tiny stream of cum dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, the shadow seemed to undulate with emotion unnamed. But when the cloud cover moved on and the moonlight filled the corridor once again, the shadow was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Severus spent his Christmas night alone in his rooms in the dungeon, sequestered away in front of a nice fire. Like his esteemed colleagues, he found himself incredibly drunk, an empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the table beside him and a newly opened one in his hand.

Unlike his esteemed colleagues, however, Severus found himself in this state not because of the Yuletide festivities, but because of one Harry Potter.

He took a large swig of the alcohol and sighed; his mind was overrun with provocative and inappropriate images of Potter, Potter's tongue wrapped around some unknown (but _very_ lucky) boy's cock, his plump red lips stretched wide as he let him thrust wildly and... _deeply_... into his willing mouth, strings of spit and precome making his lips slick and shiny, dripping down his chin. The look of pure bliss on Potter's face when Mystery Boy came deep in his throat, and then the beautiful sight of white seed splashed across his lips and cheeks, staking claim. The images morphed into Potter's mouth on _his_ cock, those lips and talented tongue pleasuring _him,_ and Severus groaned in frustration, taking another large swig of Firewhiskey to try and soothe his raging and heated blood.

Here he was, drunk and alone, reduced to fantasizing about a student! It was the height of impropriety, and the fact that the student was a libidinous and shameless individual did not help matters. That the utterly _shameless_ individual was _Harry Potter-_ well, that made Severus want to drown himself in drink and obliviate the entire situation from his mind. Not that he could; he'd tried desperately to forget that clandestine intimacy by drinking multiple times over the past month to no avail. He'd drunk enough to forget his own name, but somehow that blasted memory would not leave him in peace. His every waking moment was spent antagonizing over that hallway encounter, Potter's lips on a cock, Potter's tongue on a cock, Potter palming himself and moaning around the cock in his mouth like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Potter with cum spilling down his chin, Potter with moonlight in his hair, Potter with a lazy wet smile, kneeling before someone in submission. Potter, Potter PotterPotterPotterPotter! Every single waking moment boiled down to this unhelpful and distracting train of thought. That it had gone from hateful and loathsome to something as mild as distracting and unhelpful spoke highly of his impending insanity. That his thoughts and this memory were aiding his own sick fantasies was very cold comfort. He couldn't go one blasted minute without some thought of Potter, and all of it boiled down to that bloody night when he had decided to patrol the fifth floor for absolutely no reason and had come away with his mind scarred and incapable of thought past _PotterPotterPotterPotterPotter._

And he wouldn't mention his nights at all, simply because in sleep thoughts and visions are more likely to extend themselves with no one to give them pause or rules or boundaries.

Severus studied his still half full bottle of whiskey and thought for a moment before tipping it back and chugging it down as fast as he was capable. Maybe tonight would be the night he would successfully rid himself of his most hateful sin. Lusting after Potter like a lecherous old pedophile- why, he sickened himself so much it was a shock he had not been sent to St. Mungo's to stay permanently. Maybe God will be forgiving tonight, he thought hopefully as he put his Firewhiskey bottle down on the table next to the other empty one. Maybe God will forgive me this one time, because it is Christmas, and I am alone like always.

He leaned his head back in against his chair and closed his eyes, the vision of Potter on his knees sucking cock in moonlight filling his mind and causing his cock to fill at a ridiculously fast rate for someone of his age and experience. He shifted in his chair and replayed the memory in his head; Potter's tongue lapping at the swollen head, his hand stroking heavy balls even as the other rubs against the front of his own trousers...his lips wet and slick with spit and precum, taking that long cock deeper and deeper with every thrust, closing his eyes in ecstasy, practically gagging for the cock in his mouth...

A knock at his door had Severus bolting upwards and turning around quickly. He had to steady himself on the arm of his chair as he was very drunk and very horny, not a good combination when one is trying to cut an imposing, sober figure. He glanced at the clock on the mantle and frowned. Surely no one in their right mind would be visiting him at _this_ hour. Honestly, if it's Minerva or Albus come to offer some sort of holiday greeting or carol, they can go hang; it's bloody well 3:00 in the morning and time for a good wank and an even better sleep.

Severus teetered towards the door and fumbled with the knob for a few moments until finally, he was able to push it open. He glared out at the hallway, only to see not a soul. He blinked a few times in case it was the drink making him temporarily blind; but when he looked again, there was still only stone. He frowned and mumbled to himself, "Did I imagine the knocking? I must have imagined it..." He was just turning back around when a sudden movement caught his eye.

"No, you weren't imagining the knocking at all, Professor."

Severus gaped at the boy before him, and knew then he must be dreaming, for why else would the world decide to place Harry Potter at his door, dressed in naught but sleepwear.

"...Potter?"

Potter smiled and nodded his head, pushing his hair out of his eyes and glanced up shyly through his lashes. Just as Severus imagined he would at someone who's cock he was sucking... _oh god._

"Yes, sir. May I come in?"

Severus shifted slightly on his feet, trying to find a comfortable way to stand with the raging hard on in his trousers continued to weep precum from the head as it rubbed against his fly. Ahem...No, that is a terrible idea. For one, I do not like you and for two...I may end up defiling you in the worst possible manner, in which case you will report me to the Ministry as the pedophile I am and I will be carted off to Azkaban.

"Yes, of course, come in."

What? _What?_ Yes, of course, come in? In what world does this seem like a good idea! And in what world am I _polite_ to _Potter?_ Severus panicked internally while he stepped aside to let Potter enter his rooms and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was firmly shut he felt himself begin to flush; Potter was in his rooms, alone with him, vulnerable...Potter, who was beautiful while sucking cock by moonlight...imagine what a piece of art he would be sucking cock by _firelight..._

Severus nearly slapped himself to try and get his brain to stay on track. He turned to face his sitting room, where Potter had moved to and sat uninvited upon the couch, looking at him with a small smile on his face. Severus swallowed and tried to think of something to say that wasn't a sexual proposition or ripe with innuendo. He came up with, "Why are you here?" He felt relief that he actually managed to get the words out without inserting something about cocksucking into the sentence halfway. It was a bit rude, true, but in his state and at this hour that was to be expected.

"I came because I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas, sir. And I wanted to give you...well, I wanted to give you a gift. Or at least _try_ to, anyways." Severus watched Potter smile and then begin to fidget, crossing and uncrossing his legs repeatedly. Severus raised a single eyebrow at the boy, but Potter only stared back at him, his face hopeful. Severus sighed. He did not want to move any closer; proximity made... _things_...entirely too tempting. As it was, though, he would have to. Potter did not seem willing to budge, and Severus would be damned if he were to give up his sitting room just because of some little brat.

A brat with a very talented tongue...stop it! For god's sakes, get your head out of the gutter! He's sixteen, he's a bloody student and he's _Potter!_

Severus swooped forwards (or tried to swoop, but being drunk made it more of a gentle stride) and settled back into his favorite armchair. He stared at Potter.

Potter stared back.

Severus glared and said, "And _what_ _,_ pray tell, might this...gift...be that it requires deliverance at 3:00 in the morning?" He tried to make his tone bored and scathing at the same time, and ended up somewhere to the right of intrigued. Blast that Firewhiskey!

Potter smiled shyly and uncrossed his legs, placing his hands in his lap. "Well, it didn't really need to be delivered now, it's only that, well, I've only just worked up the courage to give it to you, sir. Kept me awake all night, really." He fiddled with his hands and Severus found his eyes drawn down and he caught his breath. Potter's hands weren't just fiddling restlessly in his lap- they were fiddling restlessly in his lap above an erection! Potter was hard, on his couch, in his nightwear at 3:00 in the bloody morning!

"I...I see." Severus cleared his throat and glanced up at Potter's face, which was turned downward slightly and incredibly flushed. "And what- what might this gift be?" He was back to staring at Potter's erection, and even through the cloth, he could tell it was above average in size and already leaking precum. Which was wetting the fabric of his trousers and leaving a wet stain. Which was spreading. _Oh dear lord._

"Well, actually, sir...I was wondering if I could just...show you." Potter's voice broke into his lust filled haze and he looked back up at Potter, who was now looking at him hopefully. Severus only wished to get back to staring at the _beautiful_ wet mark spreading on the front of Potter's trousers, so he nodded his assent and glanced back down. His line of sight was broken, however, when Potter stood up from the couch and stepped forwards. Suddenly Potter's cloth covered erection was no longer four feet away, but directly in front of his face. Severus's breathing became erratic as he took in the sight of the tented fabric and outline of Potter's cock through his clothes. His wonderful view didn't last long, as a moment later Potter took a deep breath and dropped to his knees, glancing up shyly through his fringe.

Severus was frozen in fear and anticipation and wonder and hope, as Potter's gaze moved down towards his own very tented trousers. Which, now that Severus checked, bore their own quickly spreading wet mark as precum oozed out of his achingly hard cock. He watched in fascination and lust filled wonder as Potter practically shoved his face between Severus's legs and breathed in deeply. Potter and he both whimpered pathetically at that, his hips jerking the slightest bit forward and Potter mewling - _actually mewling -_ like a cat as he mouths over the bulge, letting his tongue lap at the tent in his trousers with his eyes closed in pleasure. Severus's own eyes wouldn't close for a second because he had never seen anything more arousing in his life. He thrust forward again, his cock begging to be released and shown the same delightful attention Potter was showing it while hidden away. Potter opened his eyes and glanced up with a smile as his hand reached forward to stroke against the bulge before undoing his fly and letting his cock pop free. Severus watched with rapt attention as Harry moved forward slowly and let the very tip of his tongue slip out of his mouth. He lapped at the head of Severus's cock gently and slowly, his tongue swirling around it confidently, like he'd been sucking cock his entire life. Severus keened and tried to moan quietly, but Harry suddenly placed a wet open mouthed kiss directly on the slit of his cock and his moan came out loud and deep. He heard Potter's breath hitch and looked down at the boy's face, which was filled with satisfaction and wonder as if he were the one experiencing the greatest pleasure of his life.

"H-how...why..." Severus could barely get a single word out clearly, and he could very much not form a coherent sentence. Luckily Potter was able to understand.

"I've always wanted to. Suck your cock, that is. Well, I suppose _always_ is a bit vague...I guess I should say that I've wanted to do this for a very long time." Potter grinned and then opened his mouth wide, before taking the entirety of Severus's considerable length and swallowing. Severus nearly screamed, his head thrown back and his hips thrust forward in pleasurable abandon. Potter hummed and the vibrations sent Severus into another round of shuddering, and when he finally recovered enough to glance back down, Potter was busy working his sleep pants down over his arse and cock. Severus nearly came on the spot, the sight of Potter's unveiled cock too beautiful to bear. The swollen cock head was a gorgeous red and he could see the foreskin drawn back, precum dripping down the shaft. And then Severus gasped out loud, because not only was Potter's mouth now sucking ferociously on his cock like there was no tomorrow, but he was also three fingers deep in himself at the same time.

"P-Potter, you're...you're fucking... _oh my god."_

Potter merely smiled, slid his mouth off of Severus's cock so he could say, "Yes, Professor, I am fucking myself while I suck your cock," and then proceeded to plunge his mouth forward, impaling himself on cock and fingers at the same time. Severus could not take it; he thrust hard and fast and deep into Potter's mouth and came. His eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy, and once his body had come down from the _best_ orgasm of his thirty-six long years, he looked down to see Potter still fingering himself open in front of him, only he had turned around and lifted his lower half up, putting himself on show and Severus found himself almost cumming again, just at the sight.

"Professor... _ohhh goddd,_ will you...ahhh...please, _please,"_ And Severus, who would forever be a selfish man, did not take that as an indicator to touch Potter's cock, but an indicator to shove his _own_ long fingers deep within Potter's beautiful, tight _(oh my GOD so tight)_ dripping arsehole. Which is what Potter had meant by his plea, so truly, it worked out in the end. Potter pulled his hand out and used both of them to pull his cheeks apart while Severus leaned forward to thrust brutally in and out of Potter until finally he stabbed against the boy's overstimulated prostate and he came. Severus was panting nearly as heavily as Potter, and he withdrew his hand reluctantly from Potter's arse and was surprised to see Potter reach out to grab ahold of it. Potter's eyes were heavily lidded as he smiled a lazy smile and licked clean the sopping wet and juice covered fingers of Severus's hand.

He then stood up, used his wand to clean both the floor and Severus's lap, pulled his sleepwear into place and smiled at Severus. "Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you, Mr. Potter, for the...for your gift." Severus cleared his throat and straightened out his own clothing, still caught up his post-orgasmic haze and feeling more drunk than he had before.

Potter's smile widened and he stepped back towards the door. "You're very welcome. Happy Christmas and New Year, Professor." And then he was gone.

Severus's eyes stared into the dying fire, barely noticing that the clock on his mantle read 4:30. His mind was filled with images of Potter on his knees before him, mouth full of cock and arse full of fingers. He shuddered and leaned back in his chair, his eyes slowly closing.

Now I know what Potter looks like sucking cock in fire-light, he thought deliriously. Breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking. What a wonderful fantasy.

* * *

A sixteen-year-old Harry slipped off of the path and moved as silently as he could towards the little clearing in the forest where he knew Draco was waiting for him. The parts of the summer sky that he could see above the tree tops was already beginning to darken, and he knew that they didn't have long if they wanted to be in before curfew. He stepped around a clump of trees just off to the side of the clearing and smiled at the boy waiting for him before slipping off his cloak and shoving it into his pocket. He stepped out of the shadows just as Draco was checking his watch.

"Malfoy."

Draco's head shot up and he glared. "You're late, Potter."

Harry shrugged and leaned back against the tree behind him, crossing his arms. He grinned. "Eager, are we?" He fluttered his lashes and puckered his lips mockingly.

Draco scowled and stalked forwards until his narrow chest was pressed firmly against Harry's. His breath ghosted across Harry's lips as he said, "No matter how good the sex is, I am _not_ getting a detention for you; now, get down on your hands and knees like a good little boy so I can fuck you." Harry closed his eyes and couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips, a shiver running down his spine.

"Oh, we _are_ eager tonight, aren't we?" His tone was flirtatious and unsubdued, even as he moved away from Draco and the trees into the middle of the clearing, dropping into his hands and knees. "Daddy having a bit of trouble controlling himself?"

"You, Potter, are entirely _too_ cheeky for my liking." Draco stepped up behind him and pressed his knees farther apart with one foot, his hand moving up Harry's back to grab his hair. He pulled his hair roughly and smirked when Harry hissed. "I prefer a much more... _submissive_...bottom, but well, never let it be said that a Malfoy doesn't know how to make the best of a bad situation." He tugged again on Harry's hair.

Harry pushed back with his arse against Draco's legs and smirked. "Oh, Draco darling, I can be _very_ submissive when I wish to be- I'm afraid you're just not _dominant_ enough for my liking. But you see, we Potter's make do as well."

Draco scowled and pushed Harry's robe up and ripped his jeans and boxers down roughly. _"Is that any way to speak to your Daddy?"_ he growled into Harry's ear as he dropped to his knees and rubbed his still clothed erection against Harry's now entirely exposed arse. Harry whimpered and pushed back against the bulge in Draco's pants, breathing heavily.

"No, Daddy, I'm sorry." His voice was soft and pleading and breathy, and he could feel his cock hardening already, Draco's rough treatment and the fact that they were outside turning him on faster than he had expected. He pushed back again, trying to feel the other boy's cock through his trousers, but Draco pulled his hair sharply and used his other hand to smack Harry's left cheek.

"Don't move, don't speak," he ordered, and let go of Harry in order to unbutton his trousers and pull his completely erect cock from its confinement. He stroked on hand over it slowly, spreading his precum along the shaft and swirling it around the head. He shuffled forward slightly on his knees and reached out to run a hand over Harry's pale arse, his fingertips coming to rest against the crack, before slipping one finger up and down it teasingly. Harry whimpered and wriggled slightly, pushing back to try and get Draco's fingers to push inside of him. Draco withdrew his hand quickly and raised it to smack hard against Harry's right arse cheek.

"Ah! Daddy!" Harry cried out, and Draco smacked down again.

"I said don't move, don't speak!" He smacked down on the opposite cheek, leaving both with identical red marks in the shape of his hand. He admired them against the pale white of Harry's skin while Harry whimpered and panted heavily beneath him, the other boy's cock rock hard and leaking heavily onto the forest floor. Draco smirked and fisted his own cock for a moment, enjoying the sight, before leaning over Harry and gripping his hair once again. "You are going to stay silent while I fuck your tight, greedy hole, do you understand? No talking until I tell you to." He rubbed the head of his cock against Harry's asscrack, slicking it up with precum.

Harry groaned and nodded his head, pushing back against Draco's cock. Draco chuckled darkly and pressed his cock more firmly against Harry's opening, letting the head slide in slightly, before pulling it out again. Harry whined and pushed back desperately, trying to keep Draco's cock inside of him. "My my, _eager,_ aren't we?" He tugged hard on Harry's hair and Harry cried out in pain; at the same time, Draco thrust forwards roughly, his cock sliding balls deep into Harry's hole. They both moaned simultaneously, Draco's free hand coming up to hold onto Harry's hip. He began to thrust fast and hard, pulling his cock nearly all the way out before slamming it back in. Harry was panting beneath him, his hips pushing back to meet Draco's every thrust.

"Fuck! Ohhh...f-fuckkk. You're always so...godammed...tight!" Draco panted just as heavily as Harry as he rammed his cock into his slick, warm arsehole, his hand tightening in Harry's hair reflexively in time with his thrusts. Harry moaned louder at the words and the pain from his hair, feeling himself grow impossibly harder. He bit his lip hard to stop himself from shouting out. He clenched around the pulsing cock inside of him slightly.

Draco groaned and practically impaled Harry on his cock as his thrusts became even more forceful and rougher than before. "Y-you may speak, now," he breathed out, trying to stop himself from moaning when Harry clenched around him again, harder than before. Harry immediately began babbling, and his hips rocked back harder, trying to meet Draco thrust for thrust.

"Daddy, oh _please,_ harder, faster, oh... _d-daddy!_ You fuck me s-so good, hnng... _ohhhh_...ahhhh..."

Harry didn't much like Malfoy, but he couldn't deny that he was a _really_ good fuck.

oOo

Severus was on his way back to the castle after a late afternoon of mushroom harvesting in the Forbidden Forest when he heard a curious noise off to the right of the path. He debated ignoring it but ultimately knew that his curiosity was peaked and so decided to find out what exactly was causing the disturbance. And wouldn't it be lucky for him if it were a couple of troublemaking students? After all, these mushrooms wouldn't prepare themselves! So, with a self-satisfied smirk upon his face, Severus moved silently through the trees, his black robe and cloak making no sound as they flowed over the underbrush.

The noise grew louder with each gliding step he took, and the further from the path he strayed the clearer the noise became. Severus paused behind a small group of trees to strain his ears, trying to make out what exactly he was hearing.

"Hnng _...ohhhh..._ ahhhh _..._ "

A voice! It was most _definitely_ a voice, and Severus smirked gleefully in anticipation; the troublemaker would find themselves in detention _immediately!_ Although... Severus paused once more, this time in contemplation. Did they sound in pain? He was sure that the sound which had graced his ears had been a groan; could the student be in trouble? Frowning slightly, Severus set aside his basket of mushrooms.

"Ah! Har- Harr... _oh_...so _tight..._ "

Wait! Severus froze, bent nearly in half with his hand still on the handle of the basket, his eyes wide. That voice, he'd recognize it anywhere! What in Merlin's name was his godson doing in the Forbidden Forest this close to nightfall? He stood up and around the clump of trees only to stop in his tracks. Severus's mouth fell open in shock and he could feel his eyebrows retreat into his hair.

 _No._ No no no no no no no...no. He quickly backtracked and fell slightly against the tree behind him, using it to help support his weight as his knees suddenly gave out. His brain was frozen and his hands were shaking slightly as he tried to understand what exactly it was he had just seen. His ears were assaulted with more noises, and suddenly they weren't quite as innocent sounding as before. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly as a single image displayed itself within his mind; his godson on his knees with his trousers open, bent over another boy, moaning while he pounded roughly into said other boy's arse.

Severus swallowed again and tried to think of what to do, but the unknown boy's voice interrupted and derailed his thoughts.

"Harder! Fuck me harder, Daddy, please!"

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline again and he could barely breathe. Daddy? _Daddy?_ Severus shuddered, trying to ignore the (completely inappropriate) way his body responded to the breathy desperation in the boy's voice. He battled with himself internally for a moment, before taking a few steps forwards and peeking around the tree which blocked his view of the clearing. The angle allowed him to view the scene from the side, and he watched for a moment in morbid fascination as his godson thrust in and out of...WHAT?!

Severus nearly fainted on the spot, only his years as a spy and a Death Eater allowing him to keep his composure. His hands shook as he raised them to rub at his eyes in disbelief, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if he had finally managed to follow Dumbledore into Loony Land. When he lowered his hands, though, the same sight greeted his eyes as before.

There on the forest floor, on hands and knees, begging, practically _keening_ for his godson's cock...was Harry Potter. Unbidden, an image came to mind of Potter on his knees in a shadowed alcove, his pink tongue lapping at the head of a cock like a kitten drinking milk, red lips wet and slick with spit and precum. Severus nearly groaned aloud and bit his tongue, reminding himself that he had to keep quiet. His eyes roamed over Potter's exposed pale arse tinged with what looked like a red hand mark (oh my _god_ ) and the head of his cock, dripping copious amounts of precum onto the ground in a steady stream. Severus watched as Draco tugged hard on Potter's hair, pulling him into an upward kneeling position so he was more or less riding his cock. Potter nearly screamed in pleasure as Draco thrust even harder and deeper into him, and Severus could now see Potter's _(heady, delicious, suckable)_ cock in its entirety; the leaking head, the large veins, the river of precum flowing down the shaft in a picture of perfection.

All thoughts fled and his mind was blissfully blank as he watched his godson give one final thrust upward into Potter's beautiful and abused hole, before spending himself completely. Severus didn't even allow himself to blink as he viewed the next few minutes, where his godson pulled out and dropped Potter back onto his hands and knees before standing up and tucking himself away. Draco brushed his knees off and tidied his appearance, turning to smirk down at Potter who was still panting on the ground, his cock out and his arse bare. Severus's eyes were immediately transfixed at the sight of Potter spread out before him, his arsehole pink and raw and slowly leaking Draco's seed. _Oh my God._

"Well, Potter," he heard his godson's voice say as if from a distance. "It's been a pleasure, as always. But, it's getting late and I _refuse_ to miss curfew, so I'm afraid you'll have to deal with yourself." He stepped away from Potter and towards the other edge of the clearing. "Toodles!" And with that, he was gone. Severus inched out a little further, drawn in by the alluring and tantalizing (and very, _very_ arousing) sight of Potter spread out like a Christmas feast, although he made sure to keep as much in the shadows as was possible. He nearly squeaked when Potter's hand reached back and he began to finger his hole, which was still dripping Draco's seed like some obscene fountain. He felt himself harden an impossible amount in beneath his robes at the sight, and very nearly had to look away. Thankfully (sadly) Potter turned his body so that he was no longer splayed out quite so obviously, and Severus's eyes drank in Potter's still painfully erect and leaking cock as it bobbed and twitched in tandem with each jab of Potter's fingers inside his own arse. Potter moaned loudly, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open in pleasure.

"Fuck! Y-yesss..." Potter's voice was a stuttering mess filled with desire, and Severus took a moment to remember to breathe. He had to quell the juvenile desire to palm himself or rut against a tree like a horny teenager, and he didn't know what to do.

Potter sounded desperate and filled with need as he pistoned his fingers harshly, shoving them in and out of his hole while leaving his cock entirely untouched. "Please, Daddy, oh yes, fuck me harder, _harder,_ _"_ Severus nearly came in his pants at that, and couldn't help the small whimper that escaped from between his parted lips as he panted slightly. Potter immediately whipped his head around, his eyes open and staring as he looked for the source of the noise, and Severus had no chance to rush back behind the trees before Potter's gaze caught him and they both froze.

Potter moaned suddenly and his eyes fluttered shut, moving his hand once again so two of his fingers thrust upwards into him. "P-professor, how...how long have you been there?"

Severus stood frozen for a few moments longer, his fear and shame and guilt turning to shock when instead of stopping, Potter continued.

 _Oh my God._

"...Professor?"

He cleared his throat and stepped forwards slightly. "I..." He cleared his throat again and knew that he should look away now that he'd been caught staring, but couldn't seem to make himself. "Long enough."

"Ohhh, fucking _fuck!_ That is- _god,_ that is so hot!" Potter's fingers quickened their pace and his cock sprayed out another spurt of precum. Severus licked his lips at the sight and took another tiny step forward.

"Is it?" His voice was hesitant and unsure as he watched Potter's fingers disappear into his arsehole again and again in the most delightful manner.

"Oh, _gods_ yes! I'm so hard and wet, fucking myself in front of you, you watching as Draco fucked me roughly against the ground, I just - _J_ _esus Christ_ \- as I beg for daddy to fuck me and take me and make me his," Potter's eyes were open and staring at him, glazed over with pleasure. His words made Severus's mouth go dry and he could feel his cock begin to leak precum in copious amounts beneath his clothing.

He took several steps closer and barely noticed that his lips were parted, his brain hazy with lust and his own desire. "You like that? Daddy fucking you, nice and hard, making your arse raw and red and dripping his cum as he fills you up deep inside of you like the little cum bucket you are?" His voice was low and dark and filled with need as he stepped a little closer and licked his lips. He was barely aware of his words, his entire focus on the cock which looked mere seconds away from exploding and the furious way Potter was fingering himself.

"Yes! Yes, _please,_ Daddy! Daddy, please fuck me, fuck me hard! Make me cum, make me cum, _please_ _."_

Severus panted and stepped even closer until he was able to lean down over Potter and breath into his ear a single sentence. _"Cum for Daddy."_

Potter screamed and Severus watched as with one last hard shove of his fingers, his cock exploded, long ropes of semen pouring out to coat his own groin and thighs, as well as the ground beneath him. Potter panted and gasped for breath as he pulled his hand away from his hole and looked at his fingers which were coated in a mix of Draco's semen and his own juices. He then looked up through his fringe at Severus, holding his gaze, and proceeded to lick delicately at his dripping fingers until they were licked clean.

Severus pressed one hand involuntarily to his crotch to try and stop himself from cumming in his pants and licked his lips at the sight. He watched Potter smirk before the boy glanced down to look at his messy, semen covered groin and ran a finger through his own cum, scooping it up and raising it to his lips before smearing it against them like lip balm. Severus's eyes shut and he whimpered. He listened to the sounds of Potter spelling away the rest of the mess before he allowed himself to open his eyes. He watched Potter stand up and pull his clothes back into place, running one hand through his messy hair to no avail, although it didn't look much worse than normal, despite the _very_ vigorous bouts of fucking. Potter then stalked towards him and Severus felt himself backing away until his back hit a tree and he was trapped between Potter's firm chest and bark.

"I just wanted to- thank you, Professor," he said, his lips still coated in his own come as he smiled slightly. He reached down a hand and placed his palm firmly against Severus's erection, rubbing up and down.

"Th...thank me?" Severus stuttered and tried not to choke on the words as he fought the urge to rut against Potter's hand like a bitch in heat.

Potter smirked as if he had read Severus's mind, and let his fingers stroke a little more firmly. "Mmmm, yes, thank you." He rubbed in light circles, teasing Severus's cock through the layers of cloth, slowly pushing his leg between Severus's. Potter canted his hips slightly and pressed his hipbone hard against Severus's cock, and suddenly Severus couldn't take it; he began to rut desperately, grinding himself against Potter's hip and mewling like a kitten.

"Th-thank me f...for what?" How he managed to speak at all he did not know, for Severus's mind was hazy with pleasure and his heart was pounding furiously in his chest in time with the thrust of his hips against Potter's body.

"Thank you for what has to be the _best_ orgasm of my life. Honestly, I thought letting Draco fuck me was good, I can only imagine what having _you_ fuck me would be li- mmmph!" Potter's words were cut off when Severus suddenly surged forward and latched onto his mouth. Severus moaned into the kiss and used his tongue to lick off the semen still coating Potter's mouth, before plunging his tongue inside to taste Potter's juices and what was undoubtedly Draco's seed still on his tongue. Potter hummed into the kiss, allowing Severus to take the lead, practically fucking the boy's mouth with his tongue in a similar rhythm to that which he thrust against Potter's body.

Potter very suddenly extracted himself from the kiss, and when Severus's eyes shot open, Potter leaned forwards and whispered in his ear, _"Cum for me, Daddy."_

Needless to say, Severus leaned forwards to bite down on Potter's neck and came. He was still suffering the aftershocks of his incredibly intense orgasm when Potter removed his weight from Severus's chest and stepped backward, giving a little wave of farewell before disappearing into the gloom of nightfall and the surrounding trees. Severus's head tilted back to lean against the tree which was currently supporting his entire weight, and he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure whether he should feel shame and guilt or resignation; he had just engaged in sexual activities with a student, and not only that - he _enjoyed_ it. On the other hand, he could now admit freely to himself that he was- had been - was still - harboring feelings for Potter. To deny such would be ridiculous, especially after such a lurid and juvenile display.

He had no idea how he was now expected to survive the last few weeks of school; he thought about how each week ended with Potter's class in double Potions and groaned as he picked up his nearly forgotten basket of mushrooms. "Oh Gods," he muttered under his breath as he made his way back to the castle. "I'm screwed." It was going to be him during the first term and bloody Christmas break all over again; unable to get the thought of Potter out of his mind, dirty, inappropriate images floating in and out. May the Lord have mercy.

* * *

Draco dragged seventeen-year-old Harry into a small and crowded supply closet, pulling him into a heated kiss before leaning back against the shelves and smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved him in the chest. "Randy fucking bastard."

Draco pretended to admire his perfectly manicured nails while answering. "Whatever Potter, like you aren't." He smirked again and trailed a finger down the side of Harry's neck, trying to be seductive but in Harry's opinion failing spectacularly. When his finger reached the rather violent bruise which sat at the juncture between neck and shoulder, Harry gasped a bit and flinched, and Draco frowned.

"Is that a hickey?"

Harry shrugged and didn't say a word.

Draco frowned and pressed down on it harder.

Flinching, he removed Draco's hand from his skin and smacked him. "Okay, okay! Jeez, no need to _torture_ me!" He rubbed at the spot gently and nodded. "Yeah, it's a hickey."

Peering at him in suspicious confusion, Draco's eyes narrowed. "I don't remember giving you a hickey that last time."

Harry swallowed and refused to look away, knowing it would only make him look guilty (which he was) and like a liar (which he was about to be). "Really? Well, you must have at some point, cause I've had it since that night." He shrugged casually and leaned in a bit. "Maybe I was such a spectacular fuck that you completely lost yourself in the moment and went a bit wild." He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis and Draco snorted, swatting him away.

"I don't approve of hickeys; they're only one step down from cannibalism."

Harry choked down a laugh and tried to look serious when he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Well, I honestly don't know, I was pretty lost in the moment myself, so..." he shrugged again and felt a wave of relief when Draco was successfully steered away from his line of awkward questioning by what he probably viewed as proof of his sexual prowess. Figures. And Harry wasn't _technically_ lying...he _had_ been lost in the moment. Just not with Draco.

Draco used his moment of distraction to pull him closer and rub against him. "Well, since you're _spectacularly_ good at something else which is alarmingly close to cannibalism, why don't you give that a shot and see if you can make me "lose myself" in the moment." He raised an eyebrow in challenge and drew Harry in for a kiss. Harry bit Draco's lip savagely, his teeth coming down hard and drawing a bit of blood. Draco moaned and squirmed against Harry's knee where it was pressed between his spread legs. Harry's tongue darted out to slowly lick and suck away the blood before slipping between Draco's lips to lick into all the corners of his mouth, rubbing sensuously against Draco's own tongue. Draco was now rutting furiously against Harry's leg, and Harry had to smother a giggle at the image of one of Aunt Marge's dogs trying to hump Dudley's leg when they were nine which rose unbidden to the forefront of his mind. He decided it was a good time to put his mouth to better use (if only to stifle any further giggles he might have); he began to kiss and lick his way down Draco's neck, humming in approval when the other boy tilted his head to the side. Harry bit down gently before continuing down, and when he reached Draco's shirt covered chest, he simply shuffled backward a bit and dropped to his knees. Draco moaned loudly when Harry pressed his face to Draco's tented trousers, opening his mouth slightly to lave at the erection through the cloth.

"Hurry up, Potter!"

"God, you're so _impatient_. I don't know why I put up with you." Harry unbuttoned and unzipped Draco's trousers and carefully pulled his pulsing hot erection out.

"Because my cock is _spectacular_ and you love to suck it. Now stop talking and get to it!" Draco's tone was imperious and pushy as it always was, but for some reason, it annoyed Harry more than usual. He ignored that in favor of muttering a cheeky "Yes, your Majesty" and taking the entirety of the cock in front of him into his mouth. Draco jolted his hips forward and moaned especially loudly, his hands coming up to grab onto the shelves on either side of him as he shallowly fucked Harry's mouth. He moaned even more loudly when Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could, taking Draco deep into his mouth so that the head of his cock brushed the back of his throat once before retreating.

Why does he have to be so _dramatic_ _?_ Honestly, he's such a drama queen...he could just experience it with a natural level of appreciation, but _no_ _,_ not Draco Malfoy. Maybe it's another one of those ridiculous Malfoy rules, he thought idly as he whirled his tongue in quick consecutive circles, making sure to apply just enough pressure to be teasing. Yeah, something like... _When one is a Malfoy, one must always comport oneself in a dramatic fashion, so as to draw more attention from spectators, because a Malfoy must always be the most noticed person in a room. This includes, of course, all activities of an intimate and private nature, including but not limited to: partial cannibalism of the male genitalia, partial cannibalism of the mouth, finger fucking- no, a Malfoy would never use those terms...hmmm...penetration by finger, penetration by male genitalia, etc etc etc..._

Harry, of course, imagined all of those rules read in the very posh and proper voice of Lucius Malfoy, and despite having Draco's cock in his mouth, began to giggle Draco was unaware of what he was laughing at; actually, he was unaware that Harry was giggling at all, too busy was he trying to be dramatic and noticeable. Harry hummed and promptly deepthroated Draco's cock, knowing that the moment he did so, Draco would cum and it would be over.

Finally. Harry pulled back, swallowed, and sighed, pulling himself up so he was once again standing in front of Draco. The blonde promptly pulled him in for a messy kiss, and Harry let him direct it, lazily wondering what it would be like to suck Professor Snape's cock again, what he would taste like now if he would feel different on his tongue.

I wonder what his cock looks like, thrusting in and out of my arse...Mmmm...

So caught up was he in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the door of the supply cupboard swing open, nor the glaring figure standing in the frame.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. _What_ do you think you are doing?"

Harry jolted backward out of the kiss and whipped around to stare at the source of the voice. Oh god, why him, why now, when all I can think about is his cock! Pull yourself together, Harry, for God's sake!

"I was just getting some supplies, Professor. No idea what Potter is doing in here, but that is to be expected, I suppose." Draco stepped around Harry, pushing him roughly out of the way and picking an object from the shelf at random. "Ah, here it is. Well then, I'll just be on my way." He turned to flash a smirk at Harry before turning back with a sober mask of innocence. "Sir, Potter." Draco nodded politely and then hightailed it out of there.

Fucking wanker! Are all Malfoy's useless, slimy gits? Probably, he thought hatefully while Professor Snape continued to glare at him. Harry reddened when he realized the man could probably read every thought he'd been having on his face like a book; he wanted to make a bolt for it, but Snape was successfully blocking the only exit route. "Um, well...I- that is- er, well..." Harry stammered uselessly, his hand coming up to try and smooth his hair down so it wouldn't look so messy and like he'd just been on his knees, sucking Draco off in a closet during lunch. Which he had been, but that was beside the point.

"How illuminating." Snape's voice was imbued with sarcasm, and he stepped menacingly into the closet, surprising Harry and causing him to stumble backward until he hit the back shelf. Snape closed the door, plunging them into near darkness, and Harry had to strain his eyes to see anything. Suddenly a shape moved impossibly close to him, and Harry was no longer breathing, as his breath had been stolen and his lips captured in a passionate kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened to let Snape's tongue explore his mouth. His hands raised themselves from his sides and fisted themselves in the fabric of Snape's robe as well as his hair. Snape's own hand came up to cup the back of his head, and Harry moaned softly at the feeling of long, slim fingers running themselves gently through his hair.

Harry let himself drown in the kiss, and neither pulled back until air became completely necessary. Both were panting hard when their lips parted, and Harry could see Snape's dark eyes shining in the darkness like beacons. He licked his lips and smiled. God, that had been even better than the kiss they had shared in the forest! Harry let his Gryffindor bravery and inherent cheekiness take over for a moment and he grinned.

"Hello, Daddy."

He heard the hitch in Snape's breath when he said that and grinned a little wider.

"You have detention tonight with me, Mr. Potter, 7:00, my classroom. Wait by the desk, and don't be late." Snape's voice was breathier than normal, but still firm, as he extracted himself from Harry's grasp and stepped backward. He was at the door of the closet when Harry stepped up and pressed against him, still running on Gryffindor bravery and a lustful haze.

"I'll be there, Daddy. Right on time, I promise." He smiled and rubbed himself sensuously against Snape's back, before slipping around him and opening the door. He smiled and stepped out, leaving the Professor behind, still shivering slightly from Harry's parting words.

Tonight was going to be a good- no, a _spectacular_ night. If he was lucky, he might even find the answer to all those questions about Snape's cock...

oOo

"So, Potter. How is it, taking Malfoy's cock up your arse, in your mouth?" Severus fumed as he slammed the classroom door behind him, throwing a locking and silencing charm at it as well. He stalked forwards and pressed Potter against the surface of his desk, letting himself grind lazily against the boy's pert and entirely too fuckable arse. He reached forward to slide his hand into Potter's hair and pulled hard, causing Potter to gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure as he rutted against the desk below him. Severus smirked and leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear. "What does he taste like, Potter? Does he taste good, does your mouth water at the thought of his seed stuffing you full, spilling out of your mouth and down onto your chin?" He used his free hand to reach under Potter's hips and pop the button on his trousers open, sliding them down and pulling them off in one quick move. His lips turned up in a smug smirk at the sight of Potter's bare arse; apparently, he had decided to forgo boxers for this detention. How wonderfully...efficient of him.

Potter whimpered and rutted frantically against the surface of the desk, his cock already half hard. "No sir, no. Not as g-good as you, sir, I'd rather have y...your cock stuffing me full and your seed filling me up." Potter wriggled his bottom against Severus's still clothed erection cheekily and turned his head slightly to smile over his shoulder. "In fact, why don't you start on that right away, sir? Slam your hard cock right into my tight, wet hole, pound into me hard and fast and rough, fuck me right here on your desk..."

Severus quelled the urge to rip his own trousers down and do exactly that; instead, he gripped Potter's hair tight and tugged sharply, pulling his head back so he could whisper into his ear, _"Who do you think you are, Potter?_ Trying to give _me_ orders." He bit down on Potter's earlobe and ground his throbbing cock against the crack of Potter's arse.

"No, sir, sorry sir! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean-" Potter babbled incoherently as Severus's cock pressed more firmly against his arse.

"I'm going to punish you for your disrespect, Potter, and you're going to love it." Severus released his grip on Potter's hair and used both his hands to spread Potter's legs, letting the tips of his fingers ghost across the pale globes of his arse.

Potter's voice was filled with lust and anticipation when he said, _"Yes sir!"_

With a slight step backward, Severus raised his right hand and let it fall with a smack on Potter's backside, watching the pale skin beneath where his hand had hit begin to redden. He felt his cock give a pleased jump inside his trousers and smirked. He raised his hand again and this time let it fall down on the other cheek, creating thoroughly delightful matching hand shaped markings on both sides of the boy's arse. Potter whined and pushed back against his hand each time it smacked down, and Severus knew that if he lifted Potter and looked at his desk, the surface would be coated in trails of sticky clear fluid from the slit of Potter's achingly hard cock. He allowed himself a few more smacks, before leaning down to sooth the red markings with his lips and tongue. He felt Potter jerk in surprise at the action, then heard him give a long, breathy moan. After placing a kiss upon each cheek, he used his hands to spread apart Potter's arse until he could press a wet open mouthed kiss directly onto his hole. At Potter's squeal of delight, he pushed the very tip of his tongue out of his mouth and allowed it to swipe gently up and down the crack of his arse, taking the time to pause and probe ever so gently at his center.

"Please, _please,_ sir," Potter cried as he attempted to push back on Severus's tongue at the same time as grind himself against the desk.

Severus hummed and pressed another open mouthed kiss directly against his hole teasingly, keeping his tongue in his mouth once more. He pressed kiss after kiss down on the boy's greedy skin, letting his saliva mix with Potter's own natural juices which had begun to positively _pour_ out of him in a most arousing manner. Slowly, Severus slipped his tongue out between his lips, doing it in tiny increments, pushing it out a little more with every wet and filthy kiss he placed directly onto Potter's hole until his entire tongue was buried inside of Potter, sucking and tasting as much of Potter as he could. He pulled back slightly and let himself lap up Potter's juices which had begun to pour out into Potter's crack. Potter was mewling and moaning lowly, his rock hard cock dripping precum as Severus ate him out in the slowest more torturous way possible. Severus then began to slowly fuck Potter with his tongue, taking his time to taste and lick at his leisure. He let his hands roam along Potter's skin, pulling Potter's hands back and forcing him to hold himself open so Severus could continue tongue fucking him unhindered.

Potter moaned, his hips thrusting backward as the tongue inside of him twisted and curled. He pressed himself against the desk underneath him as the tongue twisted again, while Severus's teeth nibbled lightly at the edges of his hole.

"Fuck- fuck! Oh, fuck yes, right there...hnng."

Severus ignored Potter in favor of continuing to pistoning his tongue in and out of the boy's body, licking into him again and again _and again_ in delicious slow torture. It wasn't long before Severus could feel the tension rising in Potter's body and knew he was close; he began thrusting more forcefully and slipped a finger in alongside his tongue to stab harshly against Potter's prostate gland. Suddenly the muscles surrounding his tongue clenched down and he heard Potter let out a scream as his climax hit, and as Severus stood up to watch he saw Potter's thick cock shoot off a seemingly endless stream of thick creamy cum across the dark wood of his desk. He stepped aside and viewed with smug satisfaction the thoroughly debauched look on Potter's face as he collapsed on top of the desk, smearing his cum with his cheek and not seeming to care.

Severus watched as slowly Potter peeled himself off of the desktop, the sound of it obscenely wet and stick as his skin parted with the body fluid which basically coated the desk like a layer of paint. He felt a wave of possessiveness shudder through him when Potter turned to look at him, trouserless, with his own cum coating his flushed cheeks and lips and chin. Severus stepped forward and fisted his hands in Potter's shirt, dragging him until he was pressed against the classroom wall, Severus's knee between his legs and his lips upon Potter's semen covered skin. The boy hummed happily, panting slightly as he squirmed against Severus's body, and once Severus was finished licking and sucking all of the cum off of his face, he leaned down to lay a filthy open-mouthed kiss on his lips, exactly like the ones he had pressed to Potter's hole merely minutes before. Potter moaned into the kiss and licked at Severus's lips, trying to taste himself on them. Severus growled hungrily when Potter began to nibble on his bottom lip, and pressed Potter back against the wall roughly, biting down on his neck before sucking as hard as he could in order to leave a mark.

When he had finished marking him, Severus leaned back and glared into Potter's eyes. "You will never suck Malfoy's cock again, do you understand me?" His voice was a growl, and he pushed Potter down onto his knees. "You will only ever suck _my_ cock, you will only ever have _my_ cum in your mouth, filling you up."

Potter's cheeks were flushed with pleasure and his eyes shone. "Yes sir, only your cock sir, I promise, I'll never suck Malfoy's cock again, only yours Daddy, I promise." He hastily undid Severus's trousers, pulling the fly open and letting his long, hard, throbbing cock out of its confines. He nuzzled against it like a kitten, rubbing his cheek and lips against the dripping head, and Severus moaned, bracing his hands against the wall and spreading his legs a bit more.

"I want you to suck my cock un...until you can no longer remember the taste of anything, _anyone_ , else." Severus choked out, his body shuddering under the young boy's ministrations. Potter was already enthusiastically lapping at the head of his cock, licking away in tiny little licks, using his hands to fondle Severus's heavy sack and trail a finger along his perineum. He then moved it farther and tapped it gently against Severus's opening, which caused Severus to let out a loud moan and give an involuntary thrust into Potter's mouth. Potter merely hummed happily and sucked on the thick length which lay hot and heavy on his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, and Severus moved one hand to messy hair, gripping it tightly and pushing his hips forward as far as possible so Potter's nose pressed firmly against Severus's crotch He thrust in and out roughly, giving the boy no chance to breathe or cough just fucked his mouth as hard as he could, listening to the beautiful choking sounds coming from the boy's throat. Potter swallowed with each thrust and swirled his tongue against the head of Severus's cock with each retreat. As the head of his cock slid against the back of Potter's throat at the same time Potter was cupping his sack and stroking his anus, Severus couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips forward and giving a cry of ecstasy as he exploded in the boy's mouth.

Potter licked and sucked until he was wrung dry, and when Severus's cock slipped out of his lips, a string of spit and cum connecting them together. Potter was breathing hard, his cock already hard once again between his spread legs. Severus watched as some of his seed dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin, dripping down to fall onto the head of the boy's erection, causing Potter to gasp and close his eyes. Severus smirked and stepped back, tidying himself while wondering if Potter was going to finish himself off here or wait until he was back in the privacy of his dorm.

Or with Draco.

Severus scowled darkly and crossed his arms as Potter stood up to retrieve his trousers, leaving his erection untouched. He turned away while Potter dressed, pretending to busy himself with cleaning the cum off of his desk while actually attempting to remove the unwanted image of Draco on his knees in order to pleasure Potter, from his mind. He didn't give a rats arse if Draco wanted to kneel like some common whore, but he didn't want him having _anything_ to do with _Potter._ Not now, not _ever._ He turned back around when he heard Potter clear his throat. He waited for a moment to see if the boy would say anything, but when nothing was forthcoming he scowled and crossed his arms.

"Well? Spit it out, Potter, I haven't got all night."

Potter stood there for a moment, looking unsure, before smiling and picking up his bag. "Just wanted to say thank you, sir. For the detention." He began to turn away, but stopped and turned back. "Oh, and please, call me Harry." He grinned widely up at Severus, before wiggling his fingers in a cheeky wave and stepping out the door. "See you in class, sir," was said in farewell over his shoulder as he departed and Severus's arms dropped back down to his sides as a small smile found its way unbidden onto his face.

* * *

Harry once again found himself in a corridor on the fifth floor bathed in moonlight, well past curfew. The difference was that this time he was not on his knees facing a hidden alcove, but held against the wall in the arms of tall, pale, sleek man. Severus held Harry up against the stone with his body and his left hand, while his right was busy pistoning in and out of his arsehole.

"Please, Daddy, I need you inside of me!" Harry was gasping pleas into the warm night air as he pressed kiss after filthy kiss to Severus's lips, letting his mouth be tongue fucked and sliding his own tongue sinuously against Severus's. They were both panting for breath by the time Severus finally extracted his fingers, dripping wet with Harry's slickness. He raised them between their mouths and rubbed them against both of their lips equally, and then they shared the filthiest kiss they had ever had, Harry's juices mingling with saliva and breath and desperation. Harry whined into the man's mouth and tried to rub his exposed cock against Severus's chest. Severus quickly pressed Harry back against the stone wall and in one smooth motion, slid straight up into Harry's hole.

Harry muffled his scream against Severus's shoulder and ground down while moaning, his cock jumping up and down with each violent thrust as Severus wrapped Harry's legs around himself and plunged his throbbing cock into the boy. He tilted his hips to change the angle slightly and the next time he stabbed upwards his action was greeted by a shrill scream as the blunt head of his cock struck hard against Harry's prostate.

"More, please, I need you Daddy, fill me, _oh god,_ fuck me harder, _harder, fuckkk,_ I'm so ready to be filled with your cum, _please, harder, faster,"_ Harry babbled incoherently, demanding Severus thrust harder and faster. Severus moaned when Harry clenched down and complied, and was regaled with muffled screams because of it.

"You're...so good...for...your...Daddy," Severus panted out, each word punctuated with an especially forceful thrust upward while holding Harry's hips and dragging them down at the same time, causing Harry to mewl loudly and rub his cock obscenely against the front of Severus.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm so good, such a good boy, ohhh please, please Daddy, harder!"

Severus made sure to hold Harry steady with one hand and used the other to reach down between them and stroke his cock gently. Harry mewled again and Severus lifted his hand which was covered in precum to Harry's mouth, waiting for him to lick it all off dutifully before leaning in to kiss him again, his tongue sliding into the warmth of Harry's mouth, wet and familiar, mingling with the taste of precum on his tongue. Severus continued to thrust harder and faster while he stroked Harry's cock gently and slowly; it was difficult keeping up two separate rhythms, but he managed because he knew it was what would bring Harry to the brink of madness the quickest. When he could feel Harry teetering on the very edge, he thrust once more and used his hand to tap gently on the slit of Harry's cockhead. Harry tensed and screamed his name as he began to climax, his cock spurting out a veritable river of cum, exploding all over the both of them.

"SEVERUS!"

At the sound of his name on Harry's lips as he came, and the muscles in Harry's arsehole clenching as he orgasmed, Severus felt his own climax hit and came with a shout, spilling his seed into Harry's hole, filling him to the brim with cum. Harry's legs dropped back to the ground as they both stood there, Severus leaning bonelessly against Harry and Harry leaning bonelessly against the wall behind him. The were panting for breath and covered in Harry's cum, and Harry could feel his hole leaking the cum Severus had put there already, dripping down his bare legs. He slowly straightened up enough to reach for the wand in Severus's robe pocket, and he flicked it to clean both their shirts and the floor. Harry grinned a cheeky grin as Severus rolled his eyes, plucking his wand from Harry's grasp and spelling his clothing back on. Once they were both dressed properly, and their silencing spells removed from their corner, Harry stepped forwards to press a gentle kiss against Severus's lips and moved towards one of the many windows which decorated the long hallway. Outside the moon shone in the sky and the stars twinkled brightly, and Harry could see the trees in the Forbidden Forest sway in the summer breeze.

Harry turned to look at Severus, standing bathed and beautiful in moonlight spilling from a window and smiled. "God, you're beautiful."

Severus blinked at him in astonishment. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I think I would like to expand this beyond sex. What do you think?" He felt shy and hopeful because truth be told he'd been wanting to expand what they shared past sex for a very long time.

"I'm old enough to be your father." Severus's voice was hesitant and stuttering, his chest rising and falling rapidly beneath the layers of black cloth he wore. He could see the disgusted faces of each and every one of Harry's friends when they found out; and they would eventually find out, it was inevitable. How could he allow that to happen?

Harry stepped forward and smiled softly. "I know." He took another step forward. "It's hot." Harry grinned and moved closer in quick steps, causing Severus to move backward until he was pressed against the wall. "Really, _really_ hot."

"I-I'm your Professor. It's not appropriate to- you're just a child!"

"I'm seventeen and legally an adult. And I'll be graduating in a few weeks. Besides, you weren't complaining about propriety last year when you had your fingers up my arse and your cock in my mouth."

Wide-eyed and blushing, Severus tried to brush him off, but Harry wasn't going to be deterred so easily; instead of stepping away like Severus wanted, he shuffled even closer. Now pressed chest to chest, Harry tilted his hips up until his cock was pressed against the man in front of him. "This is what you do to me," he whispered against the other man's ear, his tongue flicking out just the slightest bit against the pale earlobe, causing Severus's breath to hitch and his eyes to close.

"Potter," Severus shuddered as Harry's tongue moved down to flick against his throat, and continued in a slightly breathier voice. "Harry. You're a teenager; it is merely your hormones acting up, I promise you. This...thing you have for me, it won't last. It cannot."

Harry retracted his tongue and tilted his head back slightly to look Severus in the eye. "No. No, it's not. Let me say it again." He reached down to grab one of Severus's hands and pull it against the front of his trousers, grinding his erection against it obscenely. "This is what you do to me-" he leaned forwards and let his eyes flutter shut as his lips brushed lightly across Severus's mouth. " _-D_ _addy."_

With a sharp intake of breath, Severus's lips parted and he let his tongue ghost over Harry's lips as they rested ever so lightly against his own. "Alright," he whispered against Harry's mouth, before surging forwards to press the shorter man against him, wanting, _needing,_ to feel every inch of him, to make sure he was real. "Alright, Harry."

Harry grinned and placed a decidedly filthy open-mouthed kiss against Severus's lips. "Take me to your bed." Harry's words were confident but his tone was pleading and hopeful. His eyes held uncertainty, and the same sense of wonder that Severus had seen in them since that very first time together on Christmas.

Severus let himself smile and pulled Harry forwards toward his rooms. "Yes." For the first time, Severus was 100% content with the fact that the only thought his brain was capable of having was _PotterPotterPotterPotterPotter._ Happy Christmas and New Year, indeed.

* * *

AN: I just want to add that even though Harry is only sixteen when he first begins having sex, and has his first encounter with Severus, 16 is actually the legal age of consent in the UK, (or so I'm led to believe) which means that everything that happens in this story IS LEGAL. Unethical, yes, because Severus is Harry's teacher...but still legal. So, don't get pissed off about it, just because you don't live in the UK and your legal age of consent is like, 18 or whatever. Thanks a bunch! Toodles;)


End file.
